User talk:Zeno Panthakree
NOTE: I have become an administrator at zombie.wikia.com . I will periodically be on,so talk to me then. Warm Regards,Zeno Panthakree Welcome Little_Missy - 19:14, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Sure, you can join Xenopedia. Make sure you make good edits and not spamming...Little_Missy - 19:32, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Please don't add Category:Name to your pages --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 23:13, 1 September 2008 (UTC) You wish to use them? Greetings! I am 304 Imperial Misanthrope, I am the categorizer and log Construct of the Librarian and her expedition team. You asked me, whether you may use the Eversio Inferi in your fanon? I suppose you may, however I should like it if you credited me for my work when it is done, and that you allow me to read the story once it is finished Change My last changes said that you made an edit to my Article, Baracuss Antairious, Yesterday... I would like to know what you changed, and please if you wish to change something then ASK me first ok?--Baracuss 23:05, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Stop putting categories in Please can you stop putting Category:name into your articles, because it creates more and more red links, which we are trying to cut down on. thank you.- Job? What do you mean by that?--Baracuss 15:24, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Well, technically, PTI only creates weapons for the humans. So, that would be a no...sorryLittle_Missy - 20:12, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Stop adding Category:Name Please, this is your second warning, stop adding it to your articles and go get rid of the old links. Now. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 21:05, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :LOMI, I think he got the message. Anyway, to Zeno: Just work on expanding those articles. They lack those general information about the Empire and also how they manage to beat the Human Fleet.Little_Missy - 21:27, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Excuse me!? I will thank you not to strut onto my creations and rudely throwing accusations at me for a small oversight. If you have a true problem with something of mine, speak to me with a little less attitude, or not at all. 304 Imperial Misanthrope PTI PTI is a Human Industry. They have no interest in producing weapons for a former enemy. I guess Feel free to make a brute supersoldier program.Eaite'Oodat 18:41, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Look Look at the newest weapon article Torian Carbine.Eaite'Oodat 02:26, 8 September 2008 (UTC) thanks thanks for reading my article im glad you enjoyed =] Hollywood Brute Empire In response to you wanting the PI's weapons in your Brute Empire, i'm going to have to say no because the PI are in the Necros universe and in that universe, the Jiralhanian Empire is the Jiralhanae Alliance. So i'm sorry but to avoid total confusion and apocalypse i can't. Sorry, Torian Warship I need you to write the article.Eaite'Oodat 03:04, 15 September 2008 (UTC) For the Torian warship article i meant this Torian Warships Well Kind of I've been here about 1 month, likely less than that, I simply enjoy making my own universe of Halo. I wouldn't mind designing such a page with you, though if we could leave my articles out of it I'd prefer that Are you tired Are you getting tired of people complaining about your articles well i cna stop that if you would allow it.Eaite'Oodat 21:42, 17 September 2008 (UTC) No prob but some of your images might have to be changed, cause they belong to the users who made it, if you need new ones i can get them.Eaite'Oodat 22:53, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Thank You I appreciate that. Sadly I'm running out of ideas. --Zamra 'Vorum 23:36, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Articles Wow, you have created some very nice articles --Zamra 'Vorum 23:49, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Offer I noticed that you are looking for a veteran user? Well, i am experienced (been here for over a year, and then some). I also noticed you wanted to fabricate a company? I two of my own, Ion Technologies Corporation, and Xen Hypernautics (as well as all their subsidiaries and products). The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me How About will this work Kardage Do you believe in monsters? --Zamra 'Vorum 17:57, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Article That was kind of a rhetorical question. You really didn't have to answer it. It just went along with the link. The Kardage give a new meaning to the word "monster". --Zamra 'Vorum 18:11, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Godmodded articles can either be overpowered, nonsense or just unrealistic. Please look at the talk page to know why he put it there. Also, next time, please leave your messages at the bottom of the talk page. I hate to search for your message lying in the middle...Little_Missy - 19:22, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Look at this article Marauder Exo Suit.Eaite'Oodat 02:47, 21 September 2008 (UTC) I know that suit would make a hunter cry.Eaite'Oodat 03:02, 21 September 2008 (UTC) G-1 Gamma Launcher He's protected from the radiation. The technology is Contained Gamma Radiation. juljul 13:05, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Sangheili Legends Please feel free to add your own legend--Baracuss 15:36, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Ah Yes The Creepy Guy @ Work. I'm a big fan of Dane Cook, it even says that on my userpage. --Zamra 'Vorum 16:30, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Entertainment I'll keep my entertainment section up to date. I just added two more. They're music videos by my favorite band. There is a possiblility you may have heard of them. --Zamra 'Vorum 16:49, 21 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Legends It doesn't have to be a Sangheili Legend. It could be a Brute Legend! It's just called Sangheili Legends because it's going to be linked to my other article: Sanghelios Museum of Science and Warfare.--Baracuss 21:36, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Alright Just be sure that, in some way, it is linked to Sangheili Legends somehow alright?--Baracuss 23:08, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Right. You can even have the link say Brute Legends If you wish. I just would like to expand my Article, and I am glad that you're helping!--Baracuss 23:14, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Cool --Baracuss 01:57, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Chaos (legend) --Baracuss 21:23, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Private war Look at this article Iriens.Eaite'Oodat 22:58, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Step one they clone themselves instead of drafting soldiers and 2 they were enemies to the forerunners so they made the flood to wipe out their enemies but instead they were alomst completely destroyed by their own creations. And they are the reason you cannot win the war they own the company your fighting against and thats why the company has have 20 billion pirvate guard, to fight against you.Eaite'Oodat 23:04, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Not when they are being made from a race with Tier one or higher tech that is common sense, but how about this i'll lower the number to 10 billion clone private guards and 100 million human private guard.Eaite'Oodat 23:11, 23 September 2008 (UTC) How abotu tihs they deploy 2 billion clone private guard and 150 million human private guard.Eaite'Oodat 23:18, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I got 10 billion Torians and an Army of clones who are six times faster and stronger than the average human.Eaite'Oodat 00:08, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Sadly 1 Irien could kill a hundred droids, no problem and if you ask why Iriens are and i'll say it again 6 times faster and stronger than a normal human. And all my tanks are bigger than your Tankbuster or my walkers would destroy it.Eaite'Oodat 00:16, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Company Well, for starters your company could use a infobox; like mine. There, you can put actual company info (hense, then name). Same with the company's products (if you want, i could do this for you). The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me Check it out now. The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me Confetti and Fireworks Happy Halo 3 anniversary! --Zamra 'Vorum 23:14, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Articles Which specific articles would you like me to help you with? The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me That's fine. The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me Maydor Antairious He blamed his brother for not protecting their Mother from a pack of Brutes that murdered her. Maydor had already signed up for the Covenant Military and was not around, or anywhere near, Sanghelios when this event occured, and he made Baracuss (His Brother) promis him that he would not let anything bad come to Their Mother or Sister.--Baracuss 00:13, 27 September 2008 (UTC) It's Talk Page On that article's talk page you asked a question. I just answered your question.--Baracuss 23:40, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Halo: What If? Halo: What If? is currently on hold. I dunno why, but i'd join it in a minute if i could. Thx for the comment. Content boxes If you see a content box on a page that you want for a article, copy it from the part, paste it on your article and replace details with your own. And on the notion of being sorry for bitching about me trying to help with your articles, thats fine, at least you admit it and are ready to take help for your articles. Thanks Oh well I needed them for a bit, but now I'm good so thanks. Uasp Erbomee Sure We are still cool.Eaite'Oodat 11:42, 2 October 2008 (UTC) My Fanon Hey Zeno, have you checked out my fanon Battle Group Divine Light, message me how you like it. Uasp Erbomee Thank you Well, since I couldn't think of a brute name, I used my halopedia brute name. Uasp Erbomee Heavy Plasma Launcher Some serious heavy weaponry. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:28, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Fleet Well, what types of ships will we have and what will be the flagship? Uasp Erbomee Response Well its gonna be Elite and what will be the fleet size? Uasp Erbomee Too large and what type of ships are in the fleet. Also, it'll affect my userpage and fanon. Uasp Erbomee Well im changing the page a bit to fit along my fanon. Uasp Erbomee I Know You don't i know u from Halopedia? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 20:54, 4 October 2008 (UTC) RE:Zeal Hi, thx for the compliment on my article. Anyways, my Halopedia account is also Yuhi33, so you can send me a friend request :) P.S. I'll take care of the carbon.Yuhi33 23:37, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Colonial Fringer Weaponry Zeno, you're welcome make a gun for the Fringers. But I do have some stipulations. First, co-property. Second it with you and me. Second, the Fringers don't have the biggest budgets, so they end up using technology that has some drawbacks, so you should include a "disadvantages" section in your article. And I would prefer if you'd put your idea on my talk page prior to creating it. I look forward to co-operating with you future on other Fringer articles. Sincerely, FWH Fleet Why cant the flagship be a battleship? Uasp Erbomee Power isnt everything. Uasp Erbomee The battleship is pretty powerful and strong. Uasp Erbomee No one know the armament of a supercarrier, but the battleship has 12 pulse lasers w/ about 5 plasma torpedoes. Uasp Erbomee Vespera Yeah, you can join, but none of ya Jiralhanae Empire buisness. Stuff On the character, a Kig Yar would have a Energy Cutlass, check what they are on Halopedia. Also, they wouldn't of been able to get on anything bigger than a Destroyer, mostly due to nobody trusting them enough to give them a ship bigger than that. As for the picture, a Image doesn't belong to you unless you made it or photoshopped it or visually edited in some way. Going on the assumption that you didn't make that image, he's perfectly capable of using it. RE:Images Nah, like I said, unless you made it or 'shopped it, its not yours. Besides, the image used wasn't even your original upload. Also, with Energy Swords, they are weapons only given to the nobles of the Sangheili, so the chances of it slipping into a Kig Yar's hands are slim. Page It's good. I don't think Jackals can use energy swords though. Baw Wee 01:05, 6 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Our Page So how much are we gonna add to it? Uasp Erbomee Position Our fleet is in the Prytor System. Uasp Erbomee I'm going down to the planet, Zalcronia, to meet someone. I'm taking the Supercarrier and a dozen other ships into the atmosphere. I want you to control the rest of the ships in orbit. Uasp Erbomee Well, he doesn't cause any harm as of yet... Little_Missy - 13:52, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Permission You have permission to settle that argument, well I'm meeting with a close ally of Baracuss. Uasp Erbomee Whats happening?! Uasp Erbomee I'm sending Hunters and Ultras to help you. Uasp Erbomee Uasp (COM):The phantom is entering your hanger, they will be there in a moment just stay alive! Uasp Erbomee Uasp (COM: Roger that but its dangerous down here. Uasp Erbomee Uasp: Let me guess, brute stalkers boarded our ship somehow and fought you? Uasp Erbomee Uasp: Well at least your alive and the ship is alright. Uasp Erbomee Uasp: Our duty is to guard this planet and you can go inside, I'll stay out here. Uasp Erbomee Uasp: How's your arm? Uasp Erbomee Uasp: Its so strange that this system has a green star, right? Uasp Erbomee Uasp: Lets go on patrol in a Spectre. Uasp Erbomee Well, copyright or not, you should give credit to those studios/authors. That should end this fruitless argument...Little_Missy - 14:02, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Like I said, just ignore him... arguing about this issue is (sorry to say) stupid...Little_Missy - 14:11, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Stacker Dear Zeno, I have seen some of your latest correspondences with Subtank, and concur that Stacker's actions are inflammatory and out-of-line. Please notify me again if he harasses your articles on their talk pages and I will speak to him promptly. :) Thanks for letting us know. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 14:37, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Krana 'Ralsamnee Krana: Greetings Zeno Panthakree, I am Krana 'Ralsamnee. I am a substitute High Councilor for my Mate, Baracuss Antairious, Until he returns from Chaos. It's good to have you here.-- Krana (brushing the fly off): Frefre... one of the harmless creatures of Zalcronia. And yes, this planet is one of many Fallbacks... Look out! (She raised her Carbine and shot past your head! You turn and see a large, lizard-like creature) Damn Zalcrans...-- Go right ahead! -- I agree... I just hope that we do not run into any Hybrids...-- Sorting through the crap Zeno, in RR's own word, Please notify me again if he harasses your articles on their talk pages and I will speak to him promptly.. Now you've said Relentless Rescusant said that if you criticze me about my articles one more time to to tell him.. Harrassment does not equal criticism, as sure as you would like to think that. In fact, Stacker was attempting to apologise and agree that your article is somewhat sensical. In light of the fact your trying to get Stacker banned for nothing, I'm going to give you a warning on trying to fan flames in this minor conflict, you attempt this again its going to be a second warning, a ban. Wether you like it or not, your accepting his apology. Flood Drop Pods Flood Drop Pods are different, in that they only carry single Flood, and they carry combat forms, not infection forms. Added on to that, they are only used by the gravemind, as they are, essentially, simply stolen Human and Covenant drop pods. Thanks Thank-you for the Welcome, but I've been part of Halo Fanon since March, but I guess thats ok, cause I'm starting all over. Halo's Legionair ("Contact") 04:58, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Mission Good, I'm a better driver than gunner anyway. (We travel through the jungle until a pack of Zalcrans attack and start to board me) Help! Uasp Erbomee Good...........(pain), but they hit my arm that got hurt years ago and now blood is flowing out. Uasp Erbomee Lets return to camp, but I cant use my lower left arm (the the elbow to the hand), i think we'll have to amputate it. We need to amputate it before it gets infected. Uasp Erbomee New Articles *Klarka: A species native to Zarklear. *Acid Grenade: The name says it all. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:16, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Your Articles It seems that most of articles you make are deemed god-modded. Uasp Erbomee Well, I've been thinking of making articles and I was thinking you could give me advice, but since some of your articles are god-modded, I'm wondering if I should ask for you advice. Uasp Erbomee Sorry. I was thinking of making a ship article and a weapon article. Uasp Erbomee Here's my weapon article, Type-29 Handgun. Uasp Erbomee Also give me feedback on it so far, okay? Uasp Erbomee Well, a plasma pistol overcharge shot takes out all the shields while this pistol only takes out half. Uasp Erbomee Well, what will I do for the side bar thing like on my Userpage and my weapon article? Uasp Erbomee Okay, I'll ask them. Uasp Erbomee RE:revielle fleet Sure, use a marathon cruiser. Name it, and give it a captain. Sorry Thats funny though. --Zamra 'Vorum 12:04, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Next time, don't use report a problem if you want the Administrators to delete your article. Use the Template:Delete instead.Little_Missy - 13:58, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Idea I think I got an idea about how you can still create that new article. First of all. What were you going to create with that image of the acid grenade? --Zamra 'Vorum 22:32, 9 October 2008 (UTC) RE:Please Dont I'm not making a grunt faction, the faction I'm making is a Covenant consisting of Jiralhanae (Brutes), Unggoy (Grunts) and Yanme'e (Drones), short to say, the unfairly treated races. I have a problem coming up with a name though. Do you have any suggestions for a name? LieutenantDavies 06:19, 10 October 2008 (UTC) The Plan The image I used is an old concept of the poison grenade in Gears of War 2. They gave it a new appearance so it doesn't look like that anymore. I'll try to see if I can find the new image later on today. --Zamra 'Vorum 12:08, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Sreluvian/Dalvian War Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I've had a lot going on...okay. I'll make the page, and write some of it, and you can write some of course, and then we'll work on other stuff. But first let me make some more detailed pages about my weapons and ships-Vampirate68 19:29, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Signatures Go to this Link, edit, copy and paste to your own article, then costomize anyway you wish.-- Excelent Sig!-- No Luck I looked but I can't find that image anywhere. Your just going to have to find something other image, sorry. --Zamra 'Vorum 13:35, 11 October 2008 (UTC) My Sig Lyrics off Battery by Metallica. What? I'm confused, what do you need help with? Sig Heres mah new sig Zeno. Fixed It It was easy. Its What I Do The problem was that you basically had your signature inside your signature. Does that make sense? BTW, check out this new section on my page. Its called the B.A.M.F list. Vespera Post Now that Ang has just launched the ambush on the Brutes, its fine to post. New Article Hey, I finished my first article (besides my userpage). Its the Type-29 Handgun. Uasp Erbomee Stalker!!!! Just kidding, I like your sig, makes me want to have one. Uasp Erbomee Yes, 2nd in Command of the Fleet of Burning Might. Uasp Erbomee How do you like my sig? Yeah, that article is the history of the Fleet of Burning Might. Make it a ship article for a new ship our fleet. So make a ship article and that ship class will be part of our fleet, just like the Titan-class Battleship New? Actualy I have been here for quite a while. Forerunner 14:53, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Its a bit long... but otherwise good... I recommend shorten the sig to something simpler, though you don't have to do it... KAC- 13:51, 16 October 2008 (UTC) I can make one for you, though you need to give a detail description...KAC- 14:16, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Uh... I think I've finish the sig... Check it here....KAC- 14:29, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ... Ah...ya, Truth would be pissed off. BTW, whats with the music in the background? RP You don't need anybody's permission to start a RP You Should Know Check the last message you sent me. RPlay Thing I don't know how to create those RP invite pages, sorry. RP Sorry, I can't Help, I'm too busy right now Sorry.. I'm busy as well... :( KAC- 13:45, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Battle Uasp: We are currently in battle over another planet in the Prytor System. Well I don't know about it much either, I just joined a month ago. How are you? I would suggest asking Imperial Malpractice user... he seems to know how to work out a template... I'm very busy for now... school projects...KAC- 13:52, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Unggoy Carbine Sure, the Unggoy Seperatists are pretty much a dead article anyway Unggoy Skirmish I would be glad to help. Just tell me what you need, and I'll see what I can do. Any idea how you want it to look? I'll give you the link as soon as I have an idea as to what you want. Also, you want this to be an invite, so do you want me to put in the whole " , you have been invited... That kind of thing, right? I have set up the page here. tell me what you think and what it needs, and I'll work on it. So what do you actually think about it? What needs work? How's that? Do you think we sould put a link to the RP on the actual page about the skirmish? I guess we'll make it official for you too. thank you thanks for the review of my article, Pierce, haha and dont worry about the spelling ;] and it would be a pleasure to work with ya. if there's something ya wanna do together or need help with let me know and i'll see what can be done Hollywood Hi! Zeno, you not only share my name, but you share my interests! Though I know you fairly well on Halopedia, you are almost a stranger to me on Halo Fanon. You seem much more active here, and I'm wondering if we can stay in contact with each other? Oh, and Subtank seems to enjoy visiting your talk page. Kougermasters 22:20, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey Zeno, how are you? Lol. With what? I don't know how I could help. I'm not sure............. Well lately my imagination has run dry, so I can't really think of characters and stuff. Sup dude? Not bad, but weird. I'm fine and that is weird. Changed Changed image as requested, thanks for contacting me. Grunt Alliance vs. Unggoy Confederacy I did look your page up, but I were actually thinking of a Grunt faction before I joined the site. Your thing was ok, but you may want to make it longer. Cya, LieutenantDavies 08:53, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Re:WHAT THE !!! If it was a talk-page, then the contents need to be archived, not blanked. GB 22:07, 26 October 2008 (UTC) My apoligies. Where I come from, we actually get in trouble for blanking talk-page content. GB 22:11, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Um, excuse me? Hi there. Um this is Arby7290, you left a comment on my talk page about not knowing something about some Prime and about leaving you in peace. Um, I really have no idea what you're talking about, but if you could clue me in on why you're mad at me for something I've never even heard of, I'd appreciate it. Oh, a mistake on my part. sorry, I think you were posting to another guy on his talk page, but you forgot to ad a heading. Sorry for the confusion. My apologies! Vampire Kittens I think the article would be fine without an infobox... KAC- 19:53, 31 October 2008 (UTC) I think the information is ok as it is... too much would make it redundant...KAC- 09:28, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Indonesia No, and no. My name is Scott and that pic was taken in Moui, on a family trip. It'll take a lot more than that to upset me, dear Zeno. Hi You know my cousin awesome i am new here i am currently making an article called Allen Drakford.Alpha 115 17:56, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Take note i am new and don't know much about writing.Alpha 115 18:14, 2 November 2008 (UTC) RP Invite Thank You very much for considering me for your RP but unfortunatly I'm going to have to turn it down as I'm trying to write more of my own article which you recently commented on. Thank you for the considering me I just wish I could. Good Luck tho =] 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 23:19, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I am currently editing Chapter One as I was not happy with my first attempt and depending on my College work but I hope to have Chapter One up by Next Friday Latest. I'm glad you liked it =] 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 23:25, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Hey How's it going Zeno? V.V Regarding your recent messages to two users, CM12906 and G-23, CM fixed your quite frankly horrific spelling and grammar, a thank you would be in order. As for your message to G-23, you have to be fucking kidding me. I've told you before that a image doesn't belong to you unless you edited it or made it, but this is just a fucking joke. That picture you used for your stupid shotgun is one G-23 originally uploaded himself, back in march, for one of HIS articles. Your using the same image he uploaded in a article you made six months later. I don't know where the hell you get off telling somebody to remove a image THEY uploaded, so you can use it. Your being borderline harassive, if G-23 feels that way he could take it up as a complaint, so I'd advise you go apologise. Thats Cool I've been so damn busy to make any new articles. I have too much homework, I just started Drivers Ed class which is taking alot of time out of my weekdays, and I'm trying to earn some money before Gears of War 2 comes out (Which is in 3 days!). Gears I know dude, I can't wait for Gear 2 either! I plan on getting the Limited Edition. Have you seen the new trailer for Gears 2? Milky Way War Era Sorry to tell you this, but the Jiralhanian Empire and Grunt Alliance contradicts my other factions, and can thus not be part of it. You can use the Confederation, however, if you decrease their power and the amount of planets they control to something more realistic, otherwise you can't have them either. Sorry if I'm peeky, but I want this to be good and to look good and organized. Nonetheless, good luck, and thanks for your contributions. LieutenantDavies 15:00, 5 November 2008 (UTC) I think I already did. Do you still want to use the Confederation Fascists? LieutenantDavies 15:03, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Excuse Me I'm freakin bleeding from the ears here. Calm down okay. Milky Way War Workout Yes, it will be like a war. The only thing I really need from you is some sort of minor involvement from the Sreluvians, like some sorts of minor conflict. For example: the Covvie Remmies or the Hai (Actene's faction) attacks the Sreluvians in order to enslave them and turn them into tools to aid their desires in the war, and the Sreluvians has to defend themselves. The outcome of that conflict will be up to you of course. Think over it, LieutenantDavies 15:01, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Hang on, if they're Tier 3, then they will have extreme problems against the Covvies, cause they are Tier 2. But I guess that we could it work it out, and I know just the way to do it. You mentioned in the Sreluvian article that they had a Forerunner vessel that crashed on their planet, right? How about, the sreluvians leaks information about the vessel on purpose, so that the Covvies will head for it, then when they're close, the Sreluvians spring a trap and destroys the Covvie fleet. The remaining Covvie ships then leaves the Sreluvian territories or gets destroyed by Sreluvian Naval patrols. What do you think of this? LieutenantDavies 15:29, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Good that you like the idea. About infoboxes, they are pretty simple. Just find the infobox you need, for example a faction infobox for a faction or a species infobox for a species, then you copy the text in the white field on the infobox page, then you go and edit the article you want the infobox on and then put it in, and fill out all the necessary information. Look at these articles to see what things you'll usually need to fill out. Looking at other articles wouldn't hurt either. Here are also two links you'd need (since you have many factions and species: Faction Infobox and Species Infobox. If you have other questions, just ask. LieutenantDavies 12:02, 7 November 2008 (UTC) What? What did I say? Yeah I already knew you didn't live in America, you told me that awhile back. RP Okay lets RP. There must be some mistake, I am not a High Councilor. Agent Go right ahead! I think all of the really critical information about the HPA is on 2994's page, and I created the numerical designations at random (just use 4 digits). Actene 12:12, 8 November 2008 (UTC) By the way, you can make the agent's background (if you want to). Just remember to include his/her indoctrination as a key point in his/her life. Most agents did forget their identity during this phase of training, although some did give themselves new names. They are referred to by their numbers by their superiors and most other agents though. Tell me if you still want me to do it, otherwise go ahead and make the page. Just title it "Agent (numerical designation) like I did with 2994 and then put the name they've given themselves (if any) in their infobox. Actene 16:11, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Sure thing. I'll try and write it tomorrow. Do you want to supply the portrait or me? Actene 01:53, 9 November 2008 (UTC) The armor color I use is actually black. Don't worry, I should have the pic by tomorrow. Actene 02:19, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Okay. I'm going to make a few minor edits to his infobox, and I wrote out his introductory sentence (it's the same as 2994's). Actene 02:29, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I patched up some mistakes in the early life section and gave him the birthdate of all of my SPARTAN-IIIs (2538). Actene 02:42, 9 November 2008 (UTC) While an agent's mission might sometimes require a specific weapon (like a sniper rifle for a long ranged, public assassination) the flexibility with which they are allowed to conduct their missions means that they're allowed to use whichever weapons they prefer for their style of fighting. Actene 02:50, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Sure. Are there any personality traits you want me to show during this time period? Actene 03:13, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, I've finished his training. Just remember that the agents originally performed missions with no MJOLNIR armor or any enhancements, and that when they did, they received ones more similar to the SPARTAN-IIs than SPARTAN-IIIs. Actene 03:32, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure if I can do that since 2994's brief partnership with 2995 is really his first time working with anyone else, and his friendship with 2789 makes him unwilling to work with any more agents once 2789 was killed. Depending on how his later character develops, that might be a possibility, but right now it really can't happen. I edited 2994's page so that he refers to 2996 as unable to "outsmart a stoned Grunt." Nothing against 2996, I just wanted to have some link to him on 2994's page. Actene 04:16, 9 November 2008 (UTC) 2994's somewhat arrogant nature makes him prone to snap (and sometimes incorrect) judgements about people, as seen with his feelings for SPARTANs. So if 2996 is seen as a muscle bound psycho by 2994, he'll assume that 2996 is not that bright. You might want to add something to his profile about his overall intelligence (I might do the same for 2994). I read the Mission story you did, and I love that quote "Sorry, that's classified." and his following action. Actene 04:25, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Mind if I just make some clean up edits on 2996's page? Actene 04:55, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Okay. Would you mind telling me how 2996's story goes? I'm interested in seeing him in action. Actene 05:03, 9 November 2008 (UTC) No, I meant reading the stories you write about him. Actene 05:12, 9 November 2008 (UTC) The only other things I can think of are his main style of fighting and doing missions (if you haven't written this in already) and to post what happens during the missions you're writing for him (even if you haven't finished the stories, or at least, that's what I did) I'll try to get a portrait of him sometime either today or tomorrow. Are there any weapons you'd like him to be holding? Actene 19:25, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, he'll be in the command center on The Pit with a shotgun and a sidearm. Actene 19:30, 9 November 2008 (UTC) How about him and 2994 getting into a... altercation on a training exercise and it takes five instructors to pull them apart and they are both in the med center for a week? It could help introduce the "keep on fighting even after you've been wounded half a dozen times" theme I try to work into most of my main characters (it makes for more dramatic confrontations) Actene 19:38, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Okay. Some time I'll get around to writing a story about some notable events during 2994's training and I'll be sure to put that in. Actene 19:55, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Actene 20:03, 9 November 2008 (UTC) The encounter's good, but 2995's the kind of person who'd let a fight run its course (if it didn't involve her). How about you change it so that this occurs right after they both graduate (before they get their augmentations) and are subdued by security personnel. Actene 20:11, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Alright. Actene 20:17, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I rewrote the encounter so that they both did more damage to each other. I'll write 2995's reaction to the incident when I get around to writing her personality on her article. Actene 20:23, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Gardion Prime Just to let you kno that it is IMPOSSIBLE for Methane breathing creatures and Oxygen breathers to breath the proper gas needed for them as Methene is heavier than Oxygen and therefore only methene tolerant creatures would be able to live on that planet and btw this isn't bullying taunting in anyway its just critism I would love to but I'm caught up with other projects. However, I can lend you some of my articles which has something to do with viruses. *This file report has the specific information regarding the virus I've created/ *This is the improved version of the Flood ((ShockTrooper)) Thank you for the complement on Spartan-150, but, unfortunatley, I have decided to cancel the Spartan-150 project because of the difficulty and the negetave feedback I'm getting. But, I have started 2 new projects and I'm planning to make Halo Machinima Films in the summer (I have already started a script on atest film). If you want to help please contact me? Yes, I know its a ripoff, but, I didn't know any better names. "Prepare to Drop" Enjoy KAC- 19:17, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Grunt armour I doubt Grunts even have the intelligence to reach space on their own, thats why I'm doubtful they could create star going warships, energy weapons or shields. RE: Hi Never heard the name, dude. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 22:48, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Need Some Assistance For once I need your awesomeness, LOL! You think you can help me find a image of a ship I can use for a Kardage Assault Carrier. Images I might use those. I forgot to tell you that Kardage ships need to look like their made in like a scrapyard or something like that. You know seeing how primative their species is. So if you could find something that could fit that description, that would be appreciated. I'm going to keep looking as well. PERFECT! Oh, and one more thing. I was going to use that picture of the Mortar Cannon from Gears 2 for a new weapon I was going to make, but I see you've already used it. That makes us even now. The weapon I'm creating is called the M79 Hellfire Mortar Cannon. Help me find another image similar to that one pic of your mortar cannon, when you have the time. Sreluvians The Sreluvians' role in the Milky Way War has been written. Have a look and see if you are satisfied with their role. Hope you're fine with that I had the Remnant enslave a few of them and use them as heavy troopers. LieutenantDavies 22:02, 21 November 2008 (UTC) The Remnant only enslaved a few of them, and besides, Brutes haz torture devices/techniques which have been improved the last years, to be nearly capable of brainwashing the victims. And besides, the remmies would only use a few Sreluvians on every ship to make sure they can't be a threat, like make it thirty Sreluvians on a Cruiser amongst the thousands of Covenant on the cruiser. If you still want to change it, I'll do so. LieutenantDavies 08:37, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Federation of Free and Allied Races Dear , The Milky Way War has been repurposed into merely being a prolouge to my next big project. And a new faction, the Federation of Free and Allied Races, is a major part in that. It consists of the Republic of Sagittarius Arm Races (better known as the New Covenant, it's the union of the reformed Covenant Remnant and the Covenant Extremist Republic), the Meritocracy of Sangheili Republics (the Sangheili, Hunters and grunts), and the United Earth Government as of now. However, I also wondered if you would like to have your race(s)/faction(s) in the Milky Way War to join this Federation as well, which will secure it a place in my next project. Please consider this, and tell me yes or no. Thanks, Yes, you can use ny species, The Ravaged, but Idon't see how it can work. LieutenantDavies 10:38, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Where Are You Hi this is Kouger, where are you? Kougermasters 07:40, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :No, you won't be finding me there. I am scared of zombies. They give me nightmares. ::Sincerely, Kougermasters 22:27, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Suggestion Might I suggest that you add a link to RP:Unggoy Skirmish on the Unggoy Skirmish page. It would make it easier to get there, and might increase the membership on the RP. Welcome back I have something you could do for my next project. You see, 45 years after the Milky Way War Era, I'm having humanity divide into three factions; The old Unified Earth Government (with the Forerunner Council as a protectorate), the Human Systems Alliance, and a third one I have no ideas for yet. What I want you to do, is to come up with a few ideas for me for a third human faction, then you show it to me, then when we make it, we make it double property. Do you accept? LieutenantDavies 12:06, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Lorians Thanks. I created them for LT. Davies's project, so I might be adding a dual ownership template to it, depends on what he says. Sounds cool! I'm in charge of the Hai, and the Lorians are forever neutral. Yeah, that was pretty random... although not as random as a species in a Halo universe that are pacifists. Seriously, a species in a fps genre that rejects violence? That has got to be one of the more random concepts available. Re:Hello Sure, I'd be delighted to talk! Though, I'm trying to actually finish off my plan with my Weevils, so I'm half on, Half Off. Love is Noise Love is these blues 08:34, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Tis better than somethings I've seen on this site and other sites! (Well, A lot better than someone's work) Love is Noise Love is these blues 08:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC)